About Hyuuga Hinata
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: deskripsi tentang diri hinata dari teman-teman, guru, serta musuh yang pernah melawannya di hari ulang tahunnya yang tanpa kemeriahan, tanpa kue tart, tanpa lilin apalagi balon warna-warni. Tapi kami tetap menyayangimu Hime-sama... Tanjoubi Omedeto Hinata-nee (Maaf jika telat, plus surat penggemar)


**Hola, berhubung saya sedang senggang dari tugas yang membebani tingkat emosi saya, saya buat fic nih, KHUSUS buat Hinata-nee-sama. Ugh, Love You dah...**

**Disclaimer: i just wanna say, that Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: bingung genre, **_**conflictless**_**, dialog, **_**plotless**_**, **_**maybe typo**_**, lil OOC, Canon-semi? Hinata jadi putri sehari, tidak bermaksud me-**_**marry sue**_**-kan dia, kalau tidak suka terserah ente dah, mau lanjut baca atau tidak. Rada gaje, jadi siapkan mentalmu bila fic ini memang terlalu ngawur untuk dibaca.**

**Genre: Ara, saya bingung, jadi genre-nya di friendship/family aja deh. Hehehe.**

**Fui present...**

**Ara, enjoy please. ^^**

**About Hyuuga Hinata**

Ini ulang tahun Hyuuga Hinata. Dua puluh tujuh-biar kujelaskan lagi, 27- Desember di hari bersalju dengan udara yang uhm, yah bisa dibilang beku. Jangan tanya umur! Jangan tanyakan umur!

Author tidak akan menceritakan tentang sebuah kisah perencanaan kejutan dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang mengelilingi kue tart bulat berwarna mencolok sambil diitari oleh beberapa orang yang mengatakan "Selamat Ulang Tahun" dengan taburan suasana menyenangkan penuh suka cita yang gegap gempita. Ini juga tidak akan menjadi kisah romantis penuh bunga-bunga putih dari seorang lelaki yang dengan dramatisnya meminta Hinata menyerahkan diri ke dalam pelukannya dengan naungan pernikahan di malam ulang tahunnya yang bahagia. Juga bukan kisah yang sedih karena Hinata yang mati di usia 17 tahunnya karena acara tabrak lari dari sebuah truk yang menabraknya yang baru saja pulang dari pesta ulang tahunnya di gedung WTC. Juga bukan-Blurhp-oke, terlalu bertele-tele.

Intinya, author ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada character tersayangnya demi membuatnya tersenyum di hari spesial ini. Ah, _Otanjoubi omedeto_ Hinata-nee

Kita mulai saja kisah penuh dialog yang ada di bawah ini, _chek this out_

_~Hinata Hyuuga dan Deskripsi Tentangnya~_

Diawali dari sebuah pertanyaan, hanya satu pertanyaan.

"**Hinata itu orangnya gimana sih?"**

Naruto: Ehehehe, dia yang menyukaiku dan... (Naruto nyengir dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, agak memerah tapi tetep aja pedenya selangit. Hinata didera blushing stadium gawat)

Hiashi: Putriku yang berharga.

Neji: Hinata-sama adalah sepupu yang harus saya lindungi. Dan sebenarnya saya sedikit iri pada rambutnya yang terlihat lebih tebal dari saya, lebih halus dari saya, lebih gelap dari saya, lebih-blah blah blah.

Hanabi: Ah, Nee-chan yang payah. Seleranya terhadap cowok perlu dipertanyakan. Siapa saja tolong operasi byakugannya. Ehm, tapi aku menyayanginya. Hehehe.

Hizashi: Aku di surga lho, aku di surga lho...

Kiba: Ne, Hinata itu teman yang menyenangkan untuk digoda. Hahaha, lihat saja mukanya yang selalu memerah kalau kusebut nama Naruto di depan wajahnya. Ya kan, Akamaru?

Akamaru: Woof Woof... (menyalak dengan riang)

Kiba: Kau menyukainya? Oh, tidak. Jangan mengkhianatiku Akamaru-chan.

Akamaru: (setia menggonggong) Woof Woof Woof...

Shino: Hm, dia teman yang tidak pernah melupakanku.

Sasuke: (menebarkan glare-nya sebelum berkata) Hanya seorang kunoichi yang tidak masuk dalam daftar penggemarku.

Sakura: Hinata-chan adalah gadis polos yang manis, ah, juga membuatku iri dengan ukuran dadanya. (menunduk)

Ino: Aku suka mengobrol dengannya tentang bunga, nyambung banget soalnya. Dia juga gadis yang baik hati dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Sayangnya dia kurang tahu _mode n fashion_.

Shikamaru: Hoaem, yah bagiku dia tidak terlalu merepotkan. Hanya terlalu dramatis dengan gaya pingsannya yang unik. (Wahahaha)

Chouji: Dia ahli dalam beberapa masakan. Oh, meski dia temanku yang baik, aku tidak akan membagikan kripik terakhirku padanya. Titik!

Naruto: (melanjutkan kalimatnya)...dan mengagumiku dengan sepenuh hatinya lalu... (Hinata terserang kejang-kejang dengan wajah memerah yang semakin mencolok)

Hiashi: (lagi) Putriku yang berharga...

Sai: ah, dia gadis yang um... kurasa dia tidak akan memukulku kalau dia kusebut pucat. (senyum). Apa dia juga tidak akan marah kalau dia kusebut... seksi?

Lee: YEAH, gadis yang perlu diberi semangat masa mudaku yang membara. YEAAAHHHH (atau yang terlalu berlebihan?)

Ten-ten: Sepupu teman satu timku yang baik hati dan suka menolong. Hehehe, dan kami suka bergosip tentang badan Naruto di onsen.

Hinata: TEN-TEN CHAN! #mimisan.

Gaara: Gadis yang waktu gennin berambut pendek dan waktu chunnin berambut panjang.

Temari: Aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya, tapi sepertinya dia lawan yang tangguh.

Kankurou: Gadis salju. Aku tidak mau membayangkannya memakai gaun putih di tengah malam di bawah pohon sebagai _Onna_.

Hiashi nongol (lagi): ...putriku yang berharga.

Kakashi: Gadis yang cantik, pintar menggunakan Byakugannya, dia juga punya tubuh yang bagus. (mata menyipit tanda tersenyum, Hinata bergidik ngeri. Seketika pulang untuk meminta perlindungan dari ayahnya)

Kurenai: Ah, dia gadis yang baik, seperti anakku. Aku menyayanginya. (senyum) Hanya saja dia punya krisis kepercayaan diri dan rasa gugup yang mudah kumat.

Asuma: Aku juga sudah di surga lho, aku juga sudah di surga... (Sembari menghisap rokok, malah memainkan sogi dengan Hizashi)

Tsunade: salah satu kunoichi yang patuh pada perintah. Yah, meskipun aku bingung dengan sikapnya yang sangat tak terduga ketika dulu menghadapi Naruto di rumah sakit secara dekat dengan saling terbalik. Hahaha.

Naruto: (lagi)... juga menyayangiku setulus hatinya, juga menginginkan aku menggandeng tangannya setulus hatinya, juga...

Hinata pingsan berkali-kali.

Guy: BACHIKKOIII! Akan kubuat dia menari dengan semangat masa muda! Heyaaaaah.

Hinata mendadak menghilang semenjak Guy berkata demikian.

Jiraiya: meski dadanya tidak sebesar Tsunade, aku pikir dia bagus untuk menjadi inspirasi novelku selanjutnya. Hahaha #digampar Hiashi berkali-kali.

Kushina: meskipun aku di surga, aku mau dong ngasih pendapat. Dia gadis yang um, yah bisa dibilang manis tapi terlihat lemah. Di luar itu, aku menyukai rambut panjangnya yang sama seperti punyaku. Hihihi.

Minato: wah, pewaris Hyuuga yah? Pasti hebat. (menebarkan senyuman yang mampu memingsankan author)

Kabuto: aku tak begitu mengenalnya, hanya saja waktu aku menyentuhnya dulu-eeeeh, untuk mengobati lho ya! Jangan mesum ah- dia punya kulit yang halus. Kekekeke, sepertinya bagus untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan untuk mengobati keriput Itachi dan kulit bersisikku. #sweatdroped

Itachi yang sudah di akhirat tiba-tiba cegukan, "Ada yang ngomongin gue yah?"

Shion: kembaranku yang tidak pirang. Hehehe.

Guren: dia punya byakugan yang merepotkan. Ah, tapi aku cukup senang bisa memainkannya di dalam kristalku. Hahaha.

Pain: uhm, aku harus minta maaf atas kelancanganku yang menusuknya. Atau mungkin tidak ya? Kan gara-gara aku juga dia bisa berani nyatain cinta ke Naruto-_baka-boy_ itu. Ya kan? Ya kan? Ya kan?

Naruto:... juga mencintaiku apa adanya. Ah, aku jadi bingung dengan perasaanku. Sakura-chan, kamu siap kehilangan aku?

Sakura: BAKA! Hatiku penuh nama Sasuke.

Naruto: Hahaha, bercanda-ttebayo. Yosh, diluar semua yang kukatakan tadi, dia adalah kunoichi yang hebat, pintar, kuat, keturunan Hyuuga, dan harus kuakui kalau dia, err, eng, yah c-cantik. Oh, aku terharu mengingat dia rela mati untuk melindungiku. Aku malah jadi minder, sebenarnya apa yang ia lihat dari cowok bodoh dariku hingga ia menyukaiku seperti itu_-ttebayo_?

Shikamaru: pertanyaanmu merepotkan.

Sasuke: akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa kau benar-benar dobe, Dobe!

Naruto: EE~, apa kau bilang TEME?

Oke, skip saja bagian pertengkaran ini. Merepotkan. Hihihi.

Hiashi:...oh, sungguh duhai putriku yang berharga, Tanjoubi Omedeto wahai putriku yang berharga...

Di akhir cerita, Hinata yang kelelahan merubah ekspresi-ekspresinya, akhirnya hanya bisa menangis. Yap, bukannya dia cengeng atau lemah, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa semua orang pun memperhatikannya. Ah, rasanya dunianya indah sekali.

Hari itu tidak ada yang membawakannya kado, tidak ada yang membawakannya kue tart penuh lilin, tidak ada yang membawakannya lagu selamat ulang tahun, tapi Hinata bahagia.

"Arigato, minna-sama..." kata Hinata, dengan sopan membungkuk anggun.

~Owari~

**Surat penggemar:**

_Ara, Hinata-nee Tanjoubi Omedetou..._

_Sungguh tidak sopan jika kami bertanya kepadamu tentang, uhm-, tapi kami tetap penasaran dengan-ah, lupakan..._

_Kami disini selalu mendukungmu. Jangan takut menghadapi dunia, apapun yang terjadi meski engkau berada dalam keadaan sulit, meski engkau merasa tak lagi mampu memberikan cintamu kepada kami, kami selalu ada untukmu. Tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri, dan kami akan tetap memberikan cinta kami kepadamu._

_Ara, kami akan selalu mendo'akan kebahagiaan untukmu. Berjuanglah dalam perang dunia ninja keempat! Kami tahu bahwa Kau itu kuat. Dan tetaplah hidup, karena setelah itu kami ingin melihatmu memenuhi janji yang Kau katakan pada dirimu sendiri; berjalan di samping Naruto-nii dan menggandeng tangannya. #Kyaaaaa._

_Salam_

_Hinata Lovers _(Sebenernya NHL)

**Ara, aku juga pengen tahu deskripsi kalian mengenai chara imut ini. Jadi, pertanyaan untuk kalian sama dengan pertanyaan yang saya lemparkan ke chara-chara Naruto.**

**Jadi, "Hinata itu orangnya gimana sih menurut kalian?"**

**Ya emang nih fic modelnya sama kayak fic saya yang berjudul 'Cinta Itu', emang ada kesengajaan kok, hehehe. Mumpung otak lagi buntu dan butuh penyegaran yang mudah #apanya yang mumpung!**

**Oke reader, terimakasih atas kesediaannya mampir ke fic ini, jangan lupa REVIEW yah. Review dalam bentuk apapun diterima; mau kritik, saran, komentar, flame, uhm, pujian mungkkin?#ngarep, atau juga sekedar jawaban kalian mengenai pertanyaan di atas. DITERIMA.**

**See ya!**

**Opss, tanjoubi omedeto Hinata-hime...**

**Regards**

**Aiko Fusui**


End file.
